The Love Of My Life
by DancingFireStar
Summary: If you had to choose between the two people you love for their happiness, who would you pick? Would you choose the only person you have ever fallen in love with, or the only person that has loved you since the day you were born? Find out who is chosen.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Surprises**

"Surprise!" Everyone in the office yelled as I walked through the doors.

I was so shocked I almost jumped out of my pants. My boss walks up to me and shakes my hand while congratulating me on my promotion?

Yup he just said I was promoted to director of design! I can't believe this is happening to me; today is the best day ever.

"Congratulations Natsuki, you deserve it," my boss Hiro said to me.

"Wow, thank you so much Hiro-san," I replied to him.

My coworkers each came up one by one to congratulate me. Today makes one year that I have been with this company. It's a shoe company that opened about 3 years ago. I first started off as an intern when it first opened; I was in college at the time.

I first discovered the company in my third year of university. I became an intern for Design and worked under Hiro, who was the manager at that time. When I was in my last year of university Hiro got promoted to director and made me the manager.

Now that I am the director of design Hiro is one of executives and works with the CEO. So I have been with this company since the beginning.

But that all happened yesterday. Today is another story, actually today is the beginning of it all. This is the story on how my life gets turned upside down.

It all started this morning when I woke up.

**Flashback**

"Good morning mom," I greet my mother as I walk into the kitchen giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning dear, how was your sleep?" My mom asked me as she placed a plate of food in front of me at the table.

"It was great, what are we doing today?" I usually spend my weekends with my mom, since I'm always busy during the week days. Usually most 23 year olds would spend there weekend partying but not me. I'm a good daughter and I love my mommy.

"Actually today I want you to meet someone." she says with a blush on her face not meeting my eyes.

"Huh, who? Did you get a new boyfriend?" I asked curiously. I'm perfectly fine with my mom dating other men. After my dad died I was really worried about her to no end.

"No, he's the guy I have been seeing lately." she said finally looking me.

I bet she's happy that I'm not mad, but I do worry about the weirdo's she dates.

"Oh, Kazuki was it?" I ask her in understanding.

"Yeah we've been together for like 6 months now," my mom said slightly angry that I didn't remember him.

"Sorry I guess I've been so busy with work and everything I haven't been paying much attention to you," I place my fork down and walk over to my mom and give her a big hug.

"It's okay I know your busy and tend to forget things easily," I chuckled and give her a kiss on the forehead.

I resume eating and ask her when we're meeting him.

"Tonight, he wants to take us out to dinner, but nothing fancy just casual," she said smiling at me.

I finish my food and give my mom the plate to wash and then I make some tea for us.

As I am preparing the tea, my mom sat at the breakfast table and told me more about her boyfriend.

"You really like this guy, huh?" I teased my mom.

"Of course I do, he's such a gentleman and takes care of me," she says blushing slightly.

"I'd love to meet him, I hope he likes me though," I reply.

"He's going to love you, you're such a sweetheart, and if he doesn't then I'll dump him." she says pouting. My mom is not really that old. She's actually 39 and she acts like a child sometimes, wanting to be spoiled.

Her and my dad met when she was still in high school. He was a college student at the time, and it was love at first sight. Even though he was older than her, he always took good care of her. That's probably why she wants to be spoiled so much.

Neither one of their parents agreed to their relationship, so they ran away together and eloped. My mom's parents actually died a few years after she left, and my dads parents don't want anything to do with us. We're happy though, we have a house I bought and I have a great job to support us.

After my dad died, I felt like I was under so much pressure. My mom was so devastated, she wouldn't eat, talk, move or anything. She just sulked all day, and I was still in high school. I had to take care of my mom, and do well in school.

In the end everything worked out fine though, I got a scholarship to college and began supporting my mother and myself. Eventually I learned how to cook, so I would always leave food for her before I left for school.

My job pays really well, and now that I'm promoted I have even more money. So we're not worried about anything, and since it's just the two of us we just do whatever we want. Actually I just do whatever my mom wants *sigh*. As I said before she loves being spoiled, so whenever I was free I would take my mom out to wherever she wanted to go, even though I bought her a car, she prefers if I go with her. But that's only because she wants me to carry all of her shopping bags...

She's never had a job before, because my dad made enough money for two since he worked in construction. He actually died from an accident at work. He left all of his money for her and my self, and I used it to pay for the rent and our bills.

After I started working at various jobs, I began making enough money for us again. She depends on me a lot, and the least I can do is give her what she wants. It's not easy raising a child on your own, especially after losing the love of your life. She raised me to become the woman I am today, and for that I spoil my mom rotten.

**Later That Day**

It was almost time for us to leave and my mom is taking 5 years to get dressed. I chose to wear black skinny jeans with a dark blue dress shirt that my girlfriend bought for me.

Yeah I have a girlfriend, she's great. She's actually younger than me and we don't spend much time together but I do love her a lot. I never got the chance to introduce her to my mom because I put my mom before myself.

Mom finally came out of her room and she looked beautiful, this guy better be worth it.

I drove us to the restaurant and took the best parking I could find, just in case this dinner doesn't turn out that well, we can always run away.

We entered the restaurant and see a handsome man along with a girl around my age waiting. He notices us and walks over to my mom and greets her with a kiss. I guess this is him.

"Kazu-kun," my mom says hugging him. 

"Saeko-chan," Kazuki says returning the hug.

They seem like a couple of kids. ***sigh*** mom what am I going to do with you. ***cough***

"Good evening Kazuki-san, I'm Natsuki Kuga," I bow as I introduce myself.

"Ah, Natsuki-chan nice to finally meet you!" he says cheerfully giving me a quick hug.

"I'm Kazuki Nakamura, and this is my niece Shizuru Fujino," he says introducing him and the girl that's with him.

"Nice to meet you Saeko-san and Natsuki-san," Shizuru says bowing.

_What is she doing here?_ I thought to myself confused. _She's acting like she doesn't even know me._

"Let's all go sit," Kazuki says motioning us to a private room.

Kazuki and Shizuru sat on one side of the small table and my mother and I sat on the opposite.

And so our dinner begins with my mom and Kazuki telling us about how they met. We each told a few things about our selves.

Kazuki is a doctor, and he met my mom through one of their friends when my mom went out one night. That was during the time when I was working overseas at one of the warehouses. When I came back she told me about it, but I was too tired and didn't pay much attention.

His niece Shizuru is 20, she is studying to become a vet. And she also happens to me my girlfriend...awkward...

Dinner went pretty well, we talked, and laughed. Mom seems happy with him, so I am happy for her.

We said our good nights and Kazuki said he wants the four of us to get together again soon. I agree and told him I'm free on the weekends, but tomorrow I'm taking my mom out shopping so we can meet next Saturday. So we made plans to meet up next Saturday, we're going to an amusement park.

When we got home, my mom and I were discussing dinner, and our arrangements for next week.

"He seems like a decent guy, I think he really likes you," I say to my mom and rest on the couch.

"Yeah he's great, by the way you're probably wondering why his niece was there," she says sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yes actually I am wondering why she was there" I'm confused and slightly angry even though I shouldn't be.

"He thinks of her as his own daughter, you see that's his brother's child. Her parents died in a plane crash on there way here from America," my mom says resting her head on my shoulder.

"I see, they seem pretty close, was that his only brother?" I asked curious.

"Yes he's her only other relative left," my mom says sadly.

"Hmm I see, she must have it pretty rough, but you know what she seems very familiar to me." I say vaguely trying to hint that I know Shizuru.

"Really? That's unexpected," she says shocked.

"Mom..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind"

"don't worry about it too much, but I hope you two can get along," she says getting up and walking upstairs to her room.

"I'll do my best," I replied going to my own room.

What should I do? Why is my girlfriend's uncle dating my mom?! Why wasn't I aware of this?

There were so many questions going through my mind right now, but they stopped when I saw my phone ringing.

It was a video call from Shizuru.

***A/N:** Hello everyone! This is a new story I wrote one day when I was out with my friends. I actually wrote it on my IPod because the idea just slapped me on my face so I had to write it down somewhere. I hope you all like reading it because I will have fun writing it. Thanks for stopping by and have a nice day! ***Bow* **

_***DancingFireStar~**___


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Hey." I answered my girlfriend.

"Sorry about earlier, after I saw you I panicked," Shizuru says with a sad look on her face. I guess I can't be angry if we were both confused about dinner.

"It's okay, but I think we really need to talk about this. Can I come over right now?" I ask her hoping for a yes.

"Yeah I think you should, can you stay over tonight?" She asks me with a cute pout.

"Sure, I'll see you in a few minutes." I was about to end the video call with her until I saw her blow a kiss at me. I chuckled and did the same to her and ended the call.

I packed a few items of clothing in a small travel bag and changed my outfit to something casual. I didn't need to take my toothbrush or any other items because Shizuru has my spare at her apartment and some of my clothing. I usually take more whenever I go there and just leave them there. She doesn't mind, in fact- she loves it when I do.

She says it makes her feel as though we live together, even though I only see her once or twice a week. I never told my mom that I have a girl friend because I didn't know how she would take it. She doesn't know I swing that way and she always tells me that she hopes one day ill meet a good man. Plus Shizuru is younger than me and she is still in college.

Also now she turns out to be my mom's boyfriend's niece.

Yeah this is so complicated, but I can keep seeing Shizuru behind my mom's back as long as Kazuki doesn't do something stupid, like proposing. Then that would definitely make things way too complicated. And I am already having a headache from our current situation right now.

I knock on my mom's room door and let her know that I am going to stay with one of my friends. She tells me to have fun and be safe. I bid her good night and make my way to my car. I placed my travel bag in the passenger seat and drive to Shizuru's apartment.

She lives only about twenty minutes away from my house, so it's pretty convenient. Sometimes when I go to work late, I would pick her up and take her to class in my car. She would then give me a loving kiss and tell me to come over after work.

I drove into the parking lot and walked over to her apartment door and knocked twice. Shizuru opens the door in her cute pajamas and gives me a sweet kiss when I walked into her home.

"Hey beautiful." I said to her as I give her a bear hug after our kiss. I know I just saw her like an hour ago but I missed her damn it.

"Hi baby." Shizuru giggles as I lovingly squeeze her and then let go. She takes my hand and pulls me into her bedroom and we cuddle on her bed. I left my bag on the floor near her bed.

"I missed you." ***kiss***

"I missed you more." She says as she lies on top of me and rubs her nose against mine cutely.

I hug her body against mine and think about our situation. As I think about how to solve our problem I started remembering the day we met.

**Flashback (**10 months ago)

***BEEEEEPPPPP* *Crash* *BOOOOOM***

_My head! Ahh geez, what just happened?_

There I was about to drive off when the light turned green, when some moron decided to run the red light and hit me. He got out of his car and walks over to me as I am trying to stop the beating of my head.

"Hey asshole, watch where you're going!" Some random ugly man is knocking on my door and making my headache worse. So I step out of my car holding onto my head and take out my cell phone.

I call the cops and tell them about the accident. I ignore the moron next to me and inspect the damages done to my car. For some reason he thinks it's my fault so he told me he wants cash for all the damages.

I continue to ignore him and wait patiently for the police to arrive. The idiot then grabbed my shirt and was about to punch me when the cops came and told him to let go of me.

"What happened here?" That was when I finally opened my mouth and told them what happened.

"I was waiting at the red light, and when it turned green I was about to drive off when, this guy ran the red light and crashed into me." I told them truthfully.

"That's a lie, I was just driving when he came out of nowhere and crashed into me!" The idiot lied.

"Were going to have to check the cameras first to see which one of you is telling the truth." The officers told me.

I agree and asked them about the damages done to my car; since it was obvious he crashed into my car. They asked if we had insurance and I pulled out my car information along with my insurance papers.

The moron that tried to kill me said he didn't have insurance and he said I should pay for the damages since it was my fault. The officers told us that after they checked the cameras they would let us know who has to pay.

"Alright since both of your cars are damaged I suggest neither of your drive for now until we settle this problem." Officer number 1 told us.

Officer number 2 was writing down some notes and told us to wait for letter in the mail concerning the accident. After that I drove my car home and left it in the garage, and told my mom what happened. She told me I could use her car, but I didn't any problems about me driving again to occur so I just started taking the bus from then on.

It was about 2 weeks after the accident that I wanted to go for a walk to the park, but since my car is damaged I decided to use the bus. Mom went out with some of her friends shopping somewhere, so it was just me.

I get on the bus towards the nearest park and waited patiently for my stop. As I am getting off the bus I noticed and old man sitting on a bench next to a very young woman around my age.

"Lets go have some fun, I know you want to." The old man said to her. He looks like he's fifty or more, what a pervert.

"Please leave me alone, I am not interested." She says to him politely.

"Come on it will be fun. I know you want to." He just kept repeating the same line even though she said she wasn't interested.

I was feeling like eating ice cream so I was walking towards the ice cream stand that was just past the two, when the young girl ran up to me and gave me hug.

"Hi honey, I have been waiting for you. What took you so long?" She asks me pouting. _Wow she is so cute; she seems only a few years younger than me. _

"Sorry babe, there was so much traffic. Let's get some ice cream." I say to her playing along.

"Okay, I will forgive you if you buy me my favorite one." She says clinging to my arm as we walk away past the old pervert.

We reached the ice cream stand, and she lets go of my hand and apologizes for just randomly coming to me. I tell her I will forgive her if she lets me buy her some ice cream. She smiles at me and agrees.

"So what is a beautiful girl like you doing with an old man like him?" I asked teasing her.

"I was just trying to enjoy a beautiful day alone, when he sat next to me and wouldn't leave." She says finishing her ice cream.

We were sitting on a bench underneath a tree, eating our ice creams. _It really is a nice day today, I am glad I took the bus_.

"By the way I'm Kuga Natsuki, nice to meet you." I say to the pretty girl next to me.

"Fujino Shizuru, what are you doing here Natsuki?" Shizuru asks me.

"Oh you know, I'm just hunting for big foot and his pet donkey." I say teasing her with a big grin on my face.

She giggles and playfully taps my shoulder with her own. "Can I help you on your hunt?" Shizuru asks playing along with my joke. "I don't know it can be pretty hard since this park is so big. How about we split up?" I say to her planning an attack.

"Okay, I will go looking behind that tree over there." Shizuru says getting and walking over to the path of trees.

When she was walking with her back went to hide from her. She didn't see me anymore and she started calling for me. "Natsuki?"

Shizuru was running around and looking behind all of the trees looking for me. I went up behind her and grabbed her in a bear hug. She turns around thinking I am someone else and is about to slap when she sees me grinning at her.

"You scared me!" Shizuru says hugging me back tightly. "Sorry, how about I make it up to you by taking you out on a date?" I ask giving her a sweet smile.

I don't know what it is about this girl, but I really like her. _She is definitely my type; I want to know more about her. _

"Nope, that won't make me feel better." Shizuru says pouting. "I want three dates."

And that was the how it all went.

**Flashback End**

"Let's worry about our problem tomorrow, for now I just want to sleep with you in my arms." I say to Shizuru who is still on top of me.

"Okay, good night babe." She kisses me and we sleep in that position.

**The Next Morning**

I woke up alone in bed to the smell of food coming from the kitchen. I change out of my sleeping clothes and take a shower. After packing my bag I walk to the kitchen to greet my girlfriend.

"Good morning sleepy head." Shizuru walks up to me and gives me a kiss. She is still in her cute pajamas. We eat breakfast together and lounge on her couch for a few hour until I told her I am going home.

"I promised my mom we would go shopping today, sorry honey bunny." I say cuddling with her on the couch. We were watching a romantic movie and I didn't want to leave her during the movie so I waited for it to finish first.

"Are you going to come see me again?" Shizuru asks me with a pout knowing I will be busy this week with meetings. I just can't say no to her so I tell her I will come by after work tomorrow.

"Don't worry, when we go to the amusement park next week we will be spending the whole day together and I will stay over that weekend with you." I give her a quick kiss to reassure her and she walks with me out the door.

"Call me when you get home." ***kiss***

"I will, I love you. See you tomorrow night." I hug her and she tells me she loves me too.

When I got home, my mom was already dressed and waiting for me so I just left my bag in my room and we went out.

We ended up buying a new outfit for her to wear for when we go out with Kazuki and Shizuru next week. I secretly bought Shizuru a matching underwear and bra set when we went to Victoria's Secret along with her favorite lotion. I had it gift wrapped and put it in the bag that has a pair of jeans I bought for myself.

My mom and I had a great time together and I was going to give Shizuru the gift tomorrow when I go see her after work, so I left it in the car.

**Next Saturday- **_**The Amusement Park**_

Mom was so excited this morning about the four of us going out she made an entire meal for six people...even though it was just breakfast...for me. Yeah she goes over board sometimes but that's just how she is.

She chose to wear a cream colored sundress with a big hat to match with it. And I chose to wear my white cargo Capri with a blue and white plaid shirt.

When we arrived the place wasn't too crowded. I'm actually glad about that because it might get hot later and too much body heat is going to make this weather unbearable.

We bought our tickets and chose to wait for Kazuki and Shizuru by a gift shop. Mom wanted me to get us matching t-shirts that have the park logo on them. I told her I'd get them before we leave, since I didn't want to carry a bag around the entire time. Like I said she can be pretty childish sometimes.

She then wanted us to take a picture together, but that's when Kazuki called her. The two arrived and we decided to get a map first before walking around.

The place is pretty big and I don't want to lose my mom here. She gets lost pretty easily and then she calls me crying. ***sigh*** I better keep an eye on her.

"Hello Natsuki-chan, how are you?" Kazuki asked me with a bright smile.

"I'm fine Kazuki-san. What do you have planned for us today?" I ask giving him a small smile of my own.

"How about the four of us go on a few rides together and after lunch we split up and meet up back at 5?" My mom asks looking at both me and Kazuki.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. What do you think Natsuki-chan?" He asks me.

"Mom are you sure?" I ask slightly worried. I don't want anything to happen to her when I'm not there.

"Yes dear, that way you can bond with Shizuru-chan," my mom says smiling at me.

I see Shizuru smiling at me and she agreed to the plan so I had no choice. Even though I want to be with Shizuru I also want to stay with my mom. _Why can't there be two of me?_

"Alright that's a good idea. How are you Fujino-san?" I ask Kazuki's niece.

"I'm good Kuga-san, please take care of me," Shizuru says smiling at me and then bowing.

She's cute, I just want to kiss her, but I can't. ***inner sad face***

"Same here," I reply with a smile.

For the next few hours the four of us went on a few water rides for families. Then we went on a roller coaster together. When we came off mom was so dizzy Kazuki had to carry her.

After that we went to eat at a small restaurant in the park. We talked about what rides we were going to go on next.

"Fujino-san what ride would you like to go on when we split up?" I asked Shizuru who sat across from me.

She looks at the park map and chose to go on another roller coaster, but this one looks worse than the one we just went on.

"Okay, we can take turns picking the rides," I say to her.

Kazuki and my mom were chatting about a TV show they watch, and they seem really good together. He seems like a pretty decent guy and my mom likes him a lot, but I've only met him twice. I know it's not up to me to choose, but I need to make sure he's good enough for my mom.

Shizuru taps my shoulder trying to get my attention, and when I looked at her she said "we should go now that we've finished eating."

"It's a little early for you and me, since we'll be on a roller coaster. Mom why don't you and Kazuki-san go ahead first, I want to walk off my meal." I said that because I wanted to be alone with Shizuru without them noticing us.

"Okay, let's meet up by the park exit at 5." My mom says and Kazuki agrees. They leave holding hands and smiling at each other.

When they were out of sight Shizuru came around the table and sat next me holding my hand underneath the table. I rub my thumb over her hand in mine and look at her lovingly.

We went on all of the rides she wanted to go on and a few I had to hold her from behind which I am sure she loved. We just spent the rest of the day on water rides and walking around together; we only held hands once in a while and bought a few pictures of us on rides that were taken by park cameras when going down the ride.

It was already five and we were waiting for Kazuki and mom to come meet us. We were talking about which ride was better when we saw the two walking towards us and smiling like a couple of teenagers on there first date.

My mom ran up to me and gave me a surprise hug and had a huge grin on her face. When she let go of me and rose up her left hand and showed me the engagement ring on her finger.

"Surprise, look Natsuki. Kazu-kun proposed to me!" My mom says excitedly.

And during the entire event that just happened I had my mouth opened and looked like I just saw a ghost.

***bam* **

I fainted right after my mom said proposed.

***A/N:** Hello again. Thank you all for the kind reviews! They mean a lot to me and make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When I saw the follows and favorites I just had to write another update for you wonderful people. I actually finished writing it yesterday, but I was too lazy to upload it. Chapter 3 is almost complete and should be up by the end of the week. If you liked this chapter leave me something nice in the reviews; if you don't then I am sorry you feel that way I guess this story isn't for you. But thanks for stopping by anyways have a nice day everyone!

**For the Guest who asked: **I have already stated in the first chapter that Shizuru is Natsuki's girlfriend that is why I didn't add another pairing. This is only ShizNat and I don't think there will be another pairing with Shizuru because I love her and hate to see her paired with characters other than Natsuki. I hope this helps, and thank you for reading and reviewing!

_***DancingFireStar~**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Natsuki? Natsuki?" someone is calling my name.

"Please wake up!" it's my mom.

I slowly open my eyes to see three pairs of eyes staring at me. They looked relieved when I sat up. My mom hugged me to her and kept saying "thank goodness you're awake."

"I was so worried about you. You fainted at the amusement park and we brought you back home." Kazuki says to me handing me a glass of water and a pill for my headache.

"Sorry I was probably sick from the rides." I lied with an apologetic face.

"You have to be careful Natsuki, you scared me." my mom says finally letting me go.

I noticed that I'm lying down on the couch in my living room and everyone is sitting around me. Shizuru is looking at me worried but I just smile at her to show that I am alright. She's probably going hurt me later for worrying her. I smile at that thought and got an idea.

I sat up and looked at my mom. "Mom why don't you and Kazuki-san go out tonight and have some fun. I'm feeling much better now and I don't want to ruin your day. After all you are an engaged woman now." I say giving my best smile to her.

"I don't think that's a good idea dear. I want to stay with you and take care of you." My mother says with a worried expression.

"Saeko-san if you wouldn't mind, I could take care of Natsuki-san for you?" Shizuru offers my mom.

"Oh good idea Shizuru-chan," my mom says and gives me a pat on the head.

"Actually, why don't I stay with Shizuru this weekend? And you and Kazuki-san can hang out here?" I asked. It would be better if I went to Shizuru's apartment rather than her being here and anyone finding out about us. My mother's friends are a bit nosy so I'd rather if they didn't come over and find me with my girlfriend.

"Yeah that way Natsuki-chan and Shizuru can bond more." Kazuki says cheerfully.

"Well if you're alright with that, then I guess its okay." My mom says.

"Great, I'll go pack my bag and we can leave!" I'm excited about being able to spend more time alone with Shizuru.

I packed a bit more clothes than I needed and grabbed my phone. As I am making my way downstairs I was wondering if Kazuki would be spending the night here. He may be my mom's fiancé but I still don't trust him.

Shizuru saw me and walks over towards me. I smile at her and take my car keys and tell my mom and Kazuki that we will be leaving now.

"You should let Shizuru-chan drive, you're not feeling well." my mother says to me.

"I'm fine mom, I feel better now." I defended myself. Shizuru doesn't know how to drive but if I said that they might be curious as to how I know so I'll stay quiet.

Shizuru didn't say anything because then her uncle might offer to drive us to her apartment and I'd rather be away from him and my mom right now. We just left and I drove us safely to her apartment.

When we entered her home I sat on her couch and sprawled off in front of the TV. Shizuru went to change her clothes and then laid on the couch cuddled up to me.

"Are you okay?" she asks me quietly

"I don't know." I replied honestly.

"I know you're worried, but my uncle isn't a bad guy. I think him and your mom are great together." Shizuru says to me as she plays with the buttons on my shirt.

"I'm happy for them but at the same time I'm angry. I feel like I'm about to lose my mom." I say to my girlfriend feeling hot tears falling from my eyes.

"It's okay baby, don't cry. I'm here for you, please don't cry Natsuki." Shizuru says trying to make me calm down.

"Shizuru." I wrap my arms around her tightly and hold her against me as I let the anger flow through the tears falling from eyes and staining my face.

I thought that maybe if my mom was dating someone I'd be okay with it and not be burdened by the fact that she's alone and sad, whereas I have a girlfriend and I'm happy. I guess I'm not as happy as I thought I'd be. I do want my mom to be happy and live her life with someone she loves, but then why do I feel like she's leaving me?

Why did she have to be engaged to him? Why does she need to have a boyfriend? Why? Why? Why?

I continue to cry and let my angry flow as I hold my girlfriend in my arms. She just lets me do whatever I want with her. I love this woman in my arms so much. What would I do without you Shizuru?

Eventually I calmed down and we lay together just thinking about our day until my stomach decided to interrupt us. Shizuru giggles and I chuckle along with her. We decided to make dinner together and after we took a bath together.

We were laying on her bed when Shizuru rolls on top of me and we started making out. It was getting hot in here. My hands were under her shirt, caressing her back and squeezing her ass. She had her hand under my shirt, running her fingers up and down my torso.

We ended up making sweet and passionate love that night and boy was it good. Shizuru wore the bra and panty set I bought her as a gift from shopping on Sunday.

She was so hot, I just couldn't keep my hands off of her sexy body. She also couldn't keep her hands off me either so it was a win-win for both of us.

The Next Morning

We were eating breakfast and having a good time just joking and laughing with each other, when my mom called my cell phone asking how I was feeling. She said Kazuki left 20 minutes after we did because he needed to go in to work today. They had some tea and talked for a little while.

"I'll come home tonight, Shizuru and I are going to spend the day here." I say knowing she would be happy that Shizuru and I were 'bonding'.

As I listen to my mom talk more about Kazuki, I feel a leg rub against mine and I look over to see my girlfriend giving me a seductive smile. She continues to rub my leg and getting me turned on. I tell my mom I need to go and end the call.

I walk over to Shizuru and pick her up in my arms and carry her to the bedroom for another round of sexy time. She giggles and started placing kisses on my neck and cheek.

After an hour of fun under the sheets, we took a bath together again and went to watch a drama on her TV. The drama was getting boring so I asked if she wanted to go out and play billiards with me.

"Sure let's go." Shizuru says grabbing her house keys and shoes. We drove to a place that I would go to with my friends when we wanted to hangout.

The building didn't have too many people inside, just a few at their own table. I like this place because it's quiet and the people here are really nice. Also it's at the gay side of town, so there were other lesbian and gay couples around us.

I bought us a couple of drinks and walk over to the table at the back in the corner where Shizuru was standing alone waiting for me. I hand her a drink and place mine down next to her as I set up the table. She takes a sip and stands next to me with a cue stick in her hand.

"Okay you break." I say moving aside and placing her drink next to mine.

"Actually I've never played before, can you teach me baby?" Shizuru asks me.

I stand behind her and place my hands above hers and begin to teach her the rules and how to play the game. She made a good break and she got solid.

We played for a few hours with both of us having a tie. "Let's make a bet". I was in a good mood, because we were having a good time.

"Whoever wins the next game gets one wish." I tell her, finishing off my beer.

"Deal, prepare yourself my love because that wish is mine." Shizuru states confidently as she finishes her drink as well.

And so the game began once more and guess who won? It was Shizuru. I bet you saw that coming, huh. It was getting late so we went back to her home and spent the night in each other's arms.

When I woke up I found myself laying on top of Shizuru and my face smothered between her boobs. Ah, what a great way to wake up. I sat up on my side of the bed and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As I came out of the shower I noticed Shizuru sitting on the bed and looking at my phone in her hand. I walked over to the bed and sat next to her. "Good morning." I lean in for a kiss but my kiss wasn't returned.

"Your mom called. She said she was worried that you didn't go back home last night." Shizuru tells me whilst leaning her head on my shoulder.

I wrapped my arms around her and kiss her on the forehead. "Don't worry, I call her back and let her know I'm alright."

"I don't want you to leave yet." She clings to me and I can tell she wants to cry but is holding back.

"I have an idea on how to make things between the four of us better, but you might not like what I'm about to tell you." I hold my girl tighter in my arms, because what I am about to say will make her faint.

***A/N: **Hello All! How's everyone doing? It's been like a year so I thought I'd give the people who care and update. Tell me what you think so that I can improve my work. And I would like to apologize to my followers for the delayed update. Writer's block is one of the worst things to endure. Especially when you have a 10 page paper to write. I hope you like the new chapter!

**_*DancingFireStar~_**


End file.
